wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Fanfiction about my oc grapefruit
This story belongs to Ilovedragons2014 (me) and features my OC, Grapefruit. If you see a mistake, edit it and the events in this fanfiction happen before the JMA founding. (I don't own WoF; it belongs to Tui T. Sutherland.) Chapter 1: The Fight It was a quiet day in the rainforest. Or at least, that's what Grapefruit thought. The RainWings were preparing for war against the NightWings. ''How dare they take our dragons and dragonets! They must pay for their crimes, ''she thought. Then the NightWings burst out and attacked the RainWings. A NightWing stabbed Grapefruit's mother in the chest. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" she screamed. "You killed my mother!" She went on a rampage against the NightWings- slashing throats, spitting venom at black scales with starry wings. Grapefruit's scales had cuts everywhere but they didn't stop her as she killed (what looked like) ten NightWings. Something silvery went whooshing through the air and she focused her eyes to see that it was a spear. Grapefruit opened her mouth to shriek a warning, but the spear hurtled through the air, finally driving itself through Queen Glory's skull. ''Our queen is dead, ''she thought. Grapefruit's body was numb with shock and through blurred eyes, she saw a dark burly shape rising in front of her, and then everything went black. She woke up in a cave, wrapped in chains. Chapter 2: Captured She woke up in a cave, wrapped in chains. She looked around, groggy from her sleep. Her head ached, like the three moons themselves had stopped to rest on her skull. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a NightWing staring at her. Grapefruit opened her jaw and was prepared to spit her deadly venom, and as she was about to do it, the NightWing said suddenly, "No don't." Snapping her jaw shut, she glared at him for a long time. "Don't what?" she countered. "Don't spit venom; you'll die," he replied. "Well it's better than being in chains. Where am I?" The NightWing's maw stretched in a malicious grin. "Just some place where we keep our most ''valuable ''prisoners." "But I'm not valuable," said Grapefruit, confused. "Well you are to us. You're the new queen so you're the most valuable." The NightWing's voice oozed scorn, like he couldn't believe he had to explain something like this to his prisoner. "So you mean the queen is dead?" Grapefruit asked. She knew Glory was dead, but at the same time... it was just so unreal. "She was killed with a RainWing spear." "A RainWing spear... so a RainWing betrayed us?" she inquired. "Yes," he responded. "But how am I queen?" "Well, you're ex-Queen Glory's daughter," he said. He looked like he would rather go die in a lava pool than continue this conversation with Grapefruit. "No I'm not," protested Grapefruit. "I'm just a RainWing! Just leave me alone!" "No. You must stay here in the NightWing dungeon." His disgusting calm shone through his irritation and Grapefruit hissed under her breath. "That's impossible! It was destroyed!" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)